


slow and steady

by yehetno



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, i don't even recognize myself., kid!sanha, mentioned the rest of astro, parents!myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/pseuds/yehetno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo could do this forever, so long as Myungjun is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow and steady

**Author's Note:**

> there are two things that i have a really hard time doing: non-au and established relationship fics.
> 
> BUT HERE I AM WRITING AN ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP WITH MYUNGJIN. and it's domestic. fml.
> 
> this is a little bit to make up for my "hurtful" binwoo fic.
> 
> i apologize if there are any typos.

Jinwoo groans as he eases into his seat at the dining room table.

On mornings like this, he remembers that he's not as young as he used to be.  Giving several children non-stop piggy back rides without warming up first has taken its toll.  He's lucky enough that he doesn't have to brew his coffee himself.  He cringes at thought and deeply inhales the rich aroma of his black coffee.

The house is quiet, especially for a Sunday morning.  Usually Sanha is sitting in front of the television, yelling answers and singing along to his programs with his stuffed Pororo and official Pororo goggles resting on top of his messy hair.  His son has quite a set of lungs on him, and although their child is adopted, it's obvious that he was meant to end up with Jinwoo and Myungjun.

Jinwoo's best guess for the cause of silence is that Myungjun took Sanha with him to the store.  He remembers Myungjun saying something about it last night as they were crawling into bed, but the details of the trip are fuzzy.  To be fair, he was dead-beat last night.

Jinwoo sips his coffee and looks at the fridge, which is decorated with Sanha's drawings.  They are sloppy and semi-nonsensical, but if they aren't the most beautiful things that Jinwoo has ever seen.  He never imagined that he'd be _that_ parent, the one that proudly shows off every single creation that their child doodles out in crayon, but he is.  Evidently, a flip switches inside of you when you embark on the journey that is raising a child.  Sanha is the cutest child on the planet, and that is the most important fact of Jinwoo's life.  He even lets Sanha take crayons to the walls of his room; that's how much he loves this kid.  Property value be damned, his child is going to be a famous artist one day; he is willing to sacrifice the walls of their family home for that.

His favorite drawing of Sanha's is the standard one of Sanha and his family in front of the house.  Stick figure versions of Jinwoo and Myungjun have a stick figure Sanha between them, holding his hands with great big smiles on their faces.  It makes him feel like a successful parent.

Jinwoo glances his left hand.  He and Myungjun never bought wedding rings; Myungjun suggested tattooing lemniscates on their fingers in place of rings, the symbol of infinity and forever inked into their skin.  Whenever he looks at it, he remembers how much he has always been in love with Myungjun.  Some people just click, and Myungjun was, to be cliche, the missing puzzle piece in Jinwoo's life.  Myungjun is cute, always has been, always will be, but when they met, he insisted on being referred to as cool.  Jinwoo found it endearing, and even now, Myungjun calls himself a "cool dad".  Jinwoo would argue that he's the cooler one, but he guesses that they both get to be cool dads.  Besides, he needs to let Myungjun win sometimes; that's his key to a happy marriage and partnership.

He doesn't actually remember asking Myungjun out on a date; they just came together naturally.  Jinwoo laughs when he thinks about how blatantly they used to flirt with each other.   They probably could have gotten married one week into knowing each other and none of their friends and family would have objected.  His proposal wasn't even dazzling; they were eating ice cream in the park and Jinwoo realized that Myungjun was the only person with who he could ever imagine doing it.

( _"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"_

 _"Of course."_ )

Jinwoo hears the front door open and smiles.

"Daddy!" Sanha screams, jumping on Jinwoo's back, eliciting an 'oof' from his father.

Jinwoo grunts as he pulls Sanha into his lap.  He presses a kiss on his son's cheek, "Morning, duckling."

Myungjun walks over with plastic bags in his hands, "You're up."  He says, planting a chaste kiss on Jinwoo's lips.

"Can I have some coffee?" Sanha asks, peering into Jinwoo's mug with curiosity.

"You won't like it," Jinwoo tells him, resting his chin on Sanha's head.

Sanha protests, wiggling out from under Jinwoo's chin to look up in earnest, "But I like everything that Daddy likes."

Myungjun sets his hands on his hips and looks at his husband and child, "Is no one going to help me with the groceries?  Or am I the only who eats food in this house?"

Jinwoo picks up Sanha and moves him off of his lap, "We'll talk about coffee later; I think Dad wants some help with putting away the food."

"I'll help!" Sanha shouts and bounces off to the car to get some bags.

Jinwoo gets up and twists his back to stretch his sore muscles, "You didn't buy any eggs, did you?"

Myungjun scoffs and pulls a carton of eggs out of the plastic bag, "I'm not new to this whole 'having-a-six-and-a-quarter-year-old' thing." 

Jinwoo rounds the counter and gives Myungjun a real kiss. Myungjun giggles as Jinwoo pulls away, "Well,  _good morning._ "

He starts putting things in their proper place in the kitchen. Myungjun asks, "How are you feeling?  Last night, you looked dead by the time you fell asleep."

"Sore.  Kids are great, but boy, do they wear you down.  Did you try to wake me up this morning?"

Myungjun coos, touching Jinwoo's face briefly, "No, you're so cute when you're asleep.  You probably wouldn't have acknowledged me anyhow."

Sanha bounds back in with a bag in each hand, "I got the rest!"

"Then I'll go lock up the car," Myungjun hums, patting Sanha's head as he passes him by to make sure that Sanha hasn't forgotten any groceries as well as securing their minivan.  Minivan still feels weird to think and say out loud;  minivans are for soccer parents who bring orange slices as half-time and post-game snacks.  Jinwoo didn't think that he'd be one of those either, but he is.

Sanha helps him put everything away, pulling up a chair to the counter to stand on,  unpacking the bags as he tries to read the labels.  Jinwoo corrects his pronunciation every time Sanha swings and misses, and his baby parrots it back to him with a broad smile.

"Who wants French toast?" Myungjun asks, leaning against the door frame.  

Sanha's mouth drops to the floor, and he whips around to face his father with a hand shooting up into the air, "Me, me, me, me!"

"Take a seat, duckling," Jinwoo says, "I'll get you some juice."

Sanha complies and drags his chair away from the counter, producing a loud scraping sound against the floor.  Myungjun ties on his apron and begins gathering ingredients for the French toast.  Jinwoo lingers in the kitchen as he pours Sanha's orange juice, "Do we have plans today?"

"Sanha has a playdate with Minhyuk," Myungjun says, cracking eggs open and breaking them into a bowl.

"So we have a playdate with Bin and Dongmin?" Jinwoo jokes as he screws the lid back onto the orange juice.

"Thank God you don't hate them.  Your son adores that kid."

Jinwoo kisses Myungjun's cheek, "Want me to fry up some bacon?"

"No, Sanha wants to talk to you,  _and_ we hate pork this week." Myungjun nudges him with his hip.

"We hate pork this week?"

Myungjun sighs and nods, pouring milk into the bowl with eggs, "Minhyuk said that his favorite animal is pigs, and Sanha made me put the bacon back because 'we can't just eat Minhyuk's favorite animal.  He won't talk to me ever again if we do.'"

Jinwoo nods thoughtfully and walks into the dining room, setting Sanha's juice in front of him.  Sanha is already drawing on a piece of paper with a yellow crayon.

"Daddy, why did you and Dad get married?" Sanha asks, furiously scribbling on the paper.

Jinwoo picks up his coffee mug, "Because he's my best friend."

Sanha drops his crayon, processing his father's answer.  He looks at Jinwoo with the utmost seriousness, "Does that mean that I'll have to marry Minhyuk when I grow up?"

He shrugs, "If you want to marry him and he wants to marry you."

"I'm going to marry Minhyuk then." Sanha murmurs, picking up the black crayon and resumes coloring.

"Daddy?"

Jinwoo raises an eyebrow, "Sanha."

"Dad loves you."

"I love Dad," Jinwoo replies, looking up at Myungjun as he lays a piece of French toast on the skillet.  " _And_ I love you."

Jinwoo takes his seat and settles in with a contented sigh.  Today is off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback (comments/kudos)! i know it's short...  
> (also, does anyone want a sanha+minhyuk growing up in love fic???) [(i wrote it here) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7699159)
> 
> why do i keep bothering you guys with my fics?
> 
> my quest to do myungjin justice continues!


End file.
